


gonna kiss me real hard, make me want it

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sharing Clothes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Ruth and Stevie enjoy themselves after a long day
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Ruth Clancy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	gonna kiss me real hard, make me want it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daydreamingduckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamingduckling/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Daydreamingduckling! It's been so nice to get to know you and I hope you don't mind that I wrote you a little something. 
> 
> title of the fic comes from Pussy is God by King Princess

Ruth leaned up against the door frame and stared at Stevie. She absentmindedly chewed on the end of her pen as she stared at the paperwork in her hands, occasionally glancing at her monitor before looking back down at the papers again. Ruth sighed. 

Stevie had been hesitant at first about having her own office. She protested and said it was too ostentatious, that she wasn't in New York enough to warrant one, and if she needed an office why couldn't she have the smaller one instead of one that was 'twice the size of the motel's office.' Ruth calmly explained to her that as a stakeholder and in charge of motel acquisitions she needed an office. This was even more so after she moved to New York. 

Ruth knocked on the open door. "Ready to leave Ms. Budd?"

Stevie lifted her head up and smiled. "Whenever you are Ms. Clancy."

She turned off her computer and put on her coat. "Let's go."

\---

Stevie moved into Ruth's apartment six months ago. It took her a while to feel comfortable, but now when she entered the apartment Ruth watched as the tension bled from her, her smile widened, and the way she confidently moved throughout the rooms. 

She ducked into their room and Ruth headed to the kitchen to pull out some leftovers. It wasn’t much, but they were trying to get better at not shoving them to the back of the fridge where they would ultimately be forgotten. As the leftovers spun around in the microwave, a kiss was placed on the back of Ruth’s neck.

“How’s supper?” 

Ruth waved her arm toward the microwave. “Good. As you can see I’ve been laboring over it all afternoon.”

Stevie laughed and pulled Ruth’s dress shirt up and snuck a hand up to rest between her breasts. “You need to get out of these clothes. I don’t know how they could be comfortable.”

Ruth tipped her head to rest on Stevie’s shoulder. “Mmm, I do like wearing your flannels.” She pushed away from Stevie and headed to their bedroom. 

The microwave beeped. “Check on that, please!” she hollered.

She unbuttoned her dress shirt, shucked off her pants, and threw them in the hamper. They’d need to do laundry in a few days. She opened a few drawers and located a pair of leggings and one of Stevie’s flannels. Ruth loved the way the fabric smelled like Stevie and the small thrill of wearing her girlfriend’s clothes, even if it was only at home. When she returned to the kitchen, Stevie had split the food into two bowls and handed one to Ruth.

“Thanks,” Ruth said and gave Stevie a quick kiss.

They sat bunched up on the loveseat and watched a few YouTube videos while they ate. Occasionally, Ruth gently knocked her foot into Stevie’s foot. 

Ruth sat her bowl down and reached over to sit Stevie’s bowl down. She then crawled into Stevie’s lap, cradled her face, and kissed her.

They made out for a while until Stevie pulled away.

“Bedroom?”

“Yes,” Ruth replied. 

\---

They stumbled and halted as they entered the bedroom. They exchanged kisses and Stevie scrambled to toss her shirt over her head. Ruth glanced down to look at her boobs and the dusky pink of her areolas. She thought about the way Stevie’s nipples perked up when Ruth gave them a quick pinch. When Stevie’s knees hit the bed she sat down and pulled Ruth onto her lap. 

Stevie’s hands roamed along Ruth’s waist and dipped under the waistband of her leggings. Ruth pushed Stevie down until she was flat on the bed and crawled up so they were face to face.

“I know how much you like my mouth on you, but tonight I think I want to take you apart with just my hands,” Ruth said and finished the statement by cupping Stevie’s breast, her thumb lightly brushing across her nipple.

“Sounds like a plan,” Stevie breathly replied.

Ruth sat up and stared at Stevie. Her dark hair splayed across their pillows and the expanse of skin that was already available to her. She placed two of her fingers on Stevie’s lips. “Lick, please.”

Stevie raised a brow. “I thought it was just your hands tonight?”

Ruth grinned. “You’re right, but I didn’t say anything about your mouth.” She gently pushed at Stevie’s lips and got slightly lost in the sensation of Stevie’s tongue around her fingers and the visual as she moved up and down Ruth’s fingers. Stevie had a grin on her face that let Ruth know she knew exactly what she was doing.

She pulled away and then traced her spit-slick fingers around Stevie’s left nipple and watched as goosebumps popped up on her skin and her nipple started to harden. Ruth gave Stevie’s nipple a quick pinch. Stevie gasped and lightly clenched the sheet. Ruth then traced around again and moved on to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.

Ruth took both hands and trailed them along Stevie’s sides, careful to miss the top of her hip bones where she knew Stevie was ticklish. She scooted down the bed and started to lightly brush her fingertips along Stevie’s right leg. Ruth heard Stevie’s light pants and moans helped Stevie take off her sweatpants and underwear. She brushed her fingers along Stevie’s inner thigh

“You know how much l love to leave hickeys along here. Little bites so you remember you’re mine.” Her fingers crept closer to Stevie’s labia. “You sound so sweet when I have my mouth on you. I love the way your thighs clamp around my head. We can do that next time though,” Ruth said. She slipped one finger inside of Stevie and gave a few slow thrusts before moving faster. 

“More,” Stevie moaned.

Ruth smiled. “If you insist.” She added another finger. 

Stevie started to thrust up to meet Ruth. Ruth placed her other hand on Stevie’s stomach to pin her down and rubbed at her clit. Stevie continued to buck into Ruth’s fingers to the best of her abilities and soon she was groaning as she came.

Ruth removed her fingers and looking up at Stevie put them in her mouth. She loved the way Stevie tasted and knew Stevie lost it at the sight. 

“You’re such a tease,” Stevie mumbled and then awkwardly pulled Ruth up so they were face to face. She pulled Ruth’s fingers out and kissed her. The kiss was slow and sweet and soon Ruth grinded on Stevie’s thigh. Stevie lightly tapped on Ruth’s waist. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled. 

“What do you want?” Stevie asked, slightly breathless.

“Can I sit on your face?”

“Really rubbing it in that you didn’t use your mouth aren’t you?” Stevie teased.

Ruth shrugged. “I’d rather do a different kind of rubbing,” she ground down on Stevie’s thigh in emphasis.

They struggled to take Ruth’s leggings and underwear off.

“Why didn’t you just get naked when we started?” Stevie grumbled.

“I thought you liked it when I wore your clothes?” Ruth shot back.

Stevie grinned and triumphantly pulled off Ruth’s underwear. “We can leave the flannel then.” 

She grabbed Ruth’s hips and pulled Ruth toward her face. Ruth gripped the headboard and let Stevie adjust and set the pace before she started to lightly rock against Stevie’s face. Ruth’s thighs burned as she kept at the position, as Stevie’s fingers dug into her hips. She panted and chanted Stevie’s name and as she came Stevie gripped her hips extra hard.

When she collected herself, Ruth slowly pulled away and fell back onto the bed, her head pillowed on Stevie’s thigh, fingers tracing Stevie’s stomach.

Ruth gave a breathless laugh. “I’m pretty sure you left bruises on my hips.”

“Only seems fair since that’s usually your thing.”

“I love you,” Ruth replied. She knew that Stevie still wasn’t used to that. Stevie had squirmed out of Ruth’s hold the first time she said ‘I love you’. It was better now and Ruth looked up to see a dopey grin on Stevie’s face.

“Love you too.”

Ruth smiled and basked in the warm, happy feeling as it ran along her body.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat I'm [hullomoon](HTTP://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
